A wizards problem, a muggle's solution
by Yaminisu
Summary: Voldemort is back and the muggle world leaders decide to take action, in the form of sending Pharaoh Atemu to Hogwarts to deal with the threat for them. Oh joy. AtemuxYugi maybe other pairings and some Anzu bashing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter those rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter those rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K Rowling respectively. However, the plot is mine, so don't steal it.

Prologue:

Atemu rested his head on his hand as he listened to the gathering of world leaders ramble on and on about the worlds problems. 'this is taking far too long.' He thought.

After another 2 hours of babbling, the English Prime Minister spoke up, "as I'm certain most of you have heard the dark wizard by the name of Voldemort has returned to power and is currently set on world domination. Now, I would like to propose that we do something about this threat. Especially seeing as how its our citizens that are being murdered for no reason, right along with the wizards." The Prime Minister stated.

"and what is it exactly that you propose Prime Minister." The President of the United States asked.

"Well, I propose that one of us goes into the wizarding world and deals with the threat themselves." The Prime Minister stated.

There were murmurs of approval to what the Prime Minister had proposed throughout the hall. It was common knowledge that if this wizard conquered England, any of their countries could be next.

"Who do you suggest Prime Minister?" the President of China asked.

"Well actually, I was going to suggest Pharaoh Atemu be the one to handle this, seeing as how he is the only one here that I know of that has ANY magical aptitude whatsoever." The Prime Minster stated.

"Whaa?" Atemu said, suddenly sitting up a bit straighter. 'they did NOT just volunteer me for this.'

"An excellent idea Prime Minister. I second the motion." The President of France said.

"Then lets take a vote, shall we. All in favor…" the Prime Minister asked. More than 80 of the leaders present raised their hands.

"All opposed." The Prime Minster said. A small group, including Atemu, rose their hands, for all the good it did.

"Excellent, then its settled." The Prime Minister said before taking his seat.

Atemu groaned. 'Well this is just great.' Atemu thought as the meeting was concluded and everyone got up to leave.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, but the plot is mine so don't steal it

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, but the plot is mine so don't steal it. (I read enough of these that I'd catch you if you did.)

Chapter 1

Atemu returned to the palace in a foul mood. He entered the throne room and was soon addressed by his council.

"So, my pharaoh how did the meeting go?" Seth asked.

"Oh, it went absolutely wonderful." Atemu said sarcastically.

"What happened my Pharaoh?" Mahado asked clearly concerned.

"Well, the world leaders decided that **I **need to go to England to deal with the threat of a dark wizard there." Atemu said.

Akhunadin scowled, Shada shook his head. Karim mumbled 'the nerve of them' under his breath. Mahado and Seth exchanged glances before Mahado spoke up.

"What would you like us to do my Pharaoh?"

Atemu sighed before saying, "Nothing, just take care of things here for the next few days. I need to go and meet with Albus Dumbledore of the English wizards." Mahado looked up as if saying 'are you sure you don't want me to go with you?'

Atemu looked at Mahado and said with a laugh, "Oh for the love of Ra will you relax. You know as well as I do that Shadow magic is superior to the magic wielded by English wizards. I can take care of myself Mahado. Its bad enough that I have to leave, I'm not dragging half my council to England with me." The rest of the council agreed that Atemu was right.

The next morning Atemu used his millennium puzzle to open a portal into the shadow realm that would take him to Hogwarts castle. About ten minutes later Atemu was standing in front of the massive oak doors of Hogwarts.

Once inside the entrance hall he looked around, he had no clue as to where Dumbledore was in this castle and quite frankly he didn't have the time to wander around looking for him.

"Moto, what are you doing here? Just because you're a student here doesn't give you the right to come and go as you please during the summer." A crabby old man snapped, with a skinny cat at his heels.

"I beg your pardon sir. I have no idea who 'Moto' is, I am Pharaoh Atemu, crowned king of Egypt and I am here to discuss important business with Albus Dumbledore. Now, if you would be so kind as to show me to his office, I'd be grateful." Atemu said, in a forced polite tone of voice.

The man looked at Atemu for a moment, taking in his exotic dress, and gold jewelry, before nodding and slowly making his way up the stairs. Atemu was led to the third floor and right up to a gargoyle. The man said, "Chocolate Frogs." Which made the gargoyle leap aside revealing a stairwell. Atemu thanked the man before walking up the stairs.

He walked into the office and saw an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles sitting at a desk. The man looked up when Atemu entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Moto…no, who are you?" Dumbledore said.

"I am Pharaoh Atemu, the crowned king of Egypt. I am here to discuss what happened at the Gathering of Powers with you, seeing as how what happened there deals with your school." Atemu said.

"Oh, and what would a meeting of muggle world leaders have to do with my school?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, the British Prime minister brought up the subject of the dark wizard Voldemort, and the leaders decided that it wouldn't be wise for us to sit back and do nothing about it. Apparently none of them were comfortable with allowing the wizards to deal with their own problems. So, they came to the decision that I am to deal with the threat myself." Atemu stated.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, for this was quite unexpected. "And why, might I ask, were you selected for this job?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because, I believe the Prime Minister said something along the lines of that I'm the only one who was there that has any magical aptitude whatsoever, and that's why they wanted me to deal with this, so here I am." Atemu said.

"Ah." Dumbledore said, "Well, then I guess I'm going to have to ask how old are you?"

"16, why do you ask?" Atemu said.

"Well, I guess the only way I can think of would be to have you enroll as a student here at Hogwarts. And, I needed to know your age so I could determine what year I should put you in." Dumbledore said.

"Fine. But, I'm not staying over night. And running my country does take priority." Atemu said.

"Of course it does. And I think that that'll be fine. Now then, here's your list and I guess I'll see you on September 1st Atemu." Dumbledore said,

"Very well, I'll back on September 1st. Oh, and no one here is permitted to call me Atemu unless I personally say that they can." Atemu said.

"Well, that is a problem then now isn't it? Then what name would you like to go by?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yami. I'll go by the name Yami. It's a nickname I had when I was growing up." Atemu said.

"And a last name?" Dumbledore prompted.

'hmm. What could I use? Nisu…no that's a bit too obvious, especially since at least one person here would know what that means. I know…' "I'll use the name Seba. Yami Seba."

"Very well then. I'll see you in September Mr. Seba. Until then, have a good summer." Dumbledore said.

Atemu nodded before turning and leaving the office.

A/N: And that should do it for chapter one, and before anyone asks the word Seba means star…I came up with it when I thought of the Pharaoh were considered the morning and evening star. I wasn't at all thinking of Heba, and that fact that the names are so similar are purely coincidental. Anyway, read and review. The more reviews I get the sooner I update.


End file.
